edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed
Ed is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut, making it appear black, and a black unibrow, turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed").'' He always wears his purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a white-and-red striped T-shirt and dark/olive green jacket with brown on the inside and with white sleeve stripes., no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed looks like he acts. His appearance matches his personality, But in some episodes, Ed is portrayed to have clever ideas. Personality Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone. He's the kind of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, he is always the subject of child abuse by Sarah. Ed always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. Even though all that, he still loves Sarah dearly and does his best to protect her and make her happy. He's a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals; a running gag throughout the series. Ed also enjoys food, including buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skins and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygenic Edd. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his dubious life style. Even though Ed is a very childlike and loving character; who will easily hug, kiss or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Through and through, Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can, no matter what. Family Ed does not seem to have a noteworthy relationship with any member of his family, as his father usually seems uninterested and his mother often chooses Sarah's side over his. Even though Ed's parents have never been on screen, except for his mother's arm in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible" and Jonny, who dressed as his mother in Ed's nightmare in "Rock-a-Bye Ed", Ed's remarks and Sarah's threats give a decent impression of their home situation, and make it clear that Sarah is spoiled and Ed often gets the blame of any problem that occurs in or around the house. Nevertheless, Ed cares surprisingly a lot about Sarah. '''List of known family members:' '-' Ed's father '-' Ed's mother '-' Sarah '-' Ed's aunt Young Ed Toddler Ed was first seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", wearing only the red-and-white shirt and a diaper. He has one big tooth, a long strand of hair, and proved himself to be incredibly strong at a young age, being able to lift an entire house very easily. In addition, Ed is shown to have the pica-like behavior he has in the present day as he ate an entire television set as part of Eddy's Bottomwess Ed scam. Even though Ed is supposed to be a toddler, he is noticeably tall. Toddler Ed was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Old Ed Old Ed was first seen in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It." He wears the same clothes he always did, is bald, has a white, bushy eyebrow, and a long white beard with a mouse trap stuck on it. He uses a walker to help him walk and apparently suffers from an uncontrollable colon. His intelligence has made no improvement at this age. In a deleted scene, it was shown he was married to May Kanker. Old Ed was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed got shocked by the electric gum that Eddy offered to him in the prank factory scene. Ed in FusionFall While Ed and Edd are absent in the future world, Eddy tells the player that "Big Ed isn't around", but doesn't mention why, or where he has gone to, inferring his death. In the past world Ed can be found at Mt. Blackhead, having wound up there after escaping pursuit from May Kanker. Alter Egos *Edzilla *Snuggle-me-Ed *Lothar *The Claw *Ed the Great *Average Joe *Peach Creek Cobbler *Ed the Elf *Nugget the Gnome *Lothar, Viking *King Tuckyershirtin Quotes *'Ed': stomach growls "Eddy!" jumps onto Eddy Eddy: "You're giving me a hernia, Ed!" Ed: "It sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Eddy: "Get off me!" Ed off him "That's your belly." Ed: "Huh-huh. I'm hungry." "An Ed Too Many" ---- *'Ed': "AWAY WITH YOU, UNWANTED PESTERERS!" Sarah: "ED! You listen to me, mister! You can't kick me out! I live here too!!" Ed: "SO MOVE!!" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Ed': "Canadians are weird." "Know it All Ed" ---- *'Ed': "I was a moose once." "Know it All Ed" ---- *'Ed: "What do you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" "One of Those Eds" ---- *'Ed': "I love canoes." "Oath to an Ed" ---- *'Ed': "An elephant never forgets, Double D, but I forget what the elephant remembered." "The Good Ol' Ed" ---- *'Ed': "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D!" "Stuck in Ed" ---- *'Ed': ''impersonating [[Eddy]] "I have caused discomfort, 'cuz I'm Eddy!" "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" ---- *'Ed': a clod of dirt above his head "Boing! It's a lightbulb! Boing!" "It Came From Outer Ed" Trivia *Ed's hair color is red/ginger, as seen in the episode "Over Your Ed." *It is revealed in the episode "Smile for the Ed" that Ed's middle name is "Horace". *In the episode "The Luck of the Ed", it is shown that Ed's eyebrow can be removed. *Ed is the only Ed who didn't get kissed by Nazz. *Ed is allergic to rabbits ("Flea-Bitten Ed"), dandelions ("Honor Thy Ed"), eels ("Dueling Eds") and butterscotch pudding ("All Eds Are Off"). He may also be allergic to cats as hinted in "Mission Ed-Possible". *In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Ed says that he wants to be rice when he grows up. *In the episode "Look Into My Eds" it is revealed that Ed dreams of becoming a ballet dancer. *In the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed", it's discovered that his skull is a piece of buttered toast with two holes for eye sockets and a slice of butter for the nose. But in the episode "Flea-Bitten Ed" when Edd x-rays him, he is shown to have a normal skull, but with a bone in place where his eyebrow should be. In the episode "Cool-Hand Ed" he is shown with a small brain, a bandage, a spoon, and a crushed soda can inside his head. *Ed has acrophobia which is notably shown in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", "Virt-Ed-Go", "Gimme Gimme Never Ed" and the "Big Picture Show". *Ed is afraid of soap as shown in "Once Upon An Ed" and "Run For Your Ed", however he had no problem with soap in "Over Your Ed". *Only 3 characters have managed to make Ed mad; namely Jonny 2x4, Sarah, and Eddy's Brother, not counting the episode "Little Ed Blue". *Ed has only thought up one scam in the entire series, which turned out to be a curse copied from a comic book in "It Came From Outer Ed". *Ed can perfectly play the flute ("Who's Minding the Ed?") and the saxophone ("Smile for the Ed"), yet forced to play the violin by his parents ("Pain in the Ed"). *According to himself in the episode "Over Your Ed", Ed's height is 5'9, which is strange considering that is the adults average height. *While Ed can be friendly and nice, he can become angry, aggressive and/or crazy if any of the following happens to him: **If a pebble gets stuck in his shoe (as shown in "Little Ed Blue"). **If he is interrupted while he is watching the "Eight Hour Monster Movie Marathon" (as shown in "Knock, Knock who's Ed?"). **If he has watched too many monster movies in a row for too long (as shown in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw!"). **If he hasn't had gravy for too long (as shown in "All Eds are Off"). **If his eyebrow is stolen and used for blackmail at the risk of losing it (as shown in "Luck of the Ed"). *Ed revealed in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed" that he used to have braces. *In the episode "X Marks the Ed" it was revealed that Ed is afraid of wigs, yet in the episode "A Boy and His Ed" he was wearing a clown wig, and in "Quick Shot Ed", as for the comic "Sugar, Spice, Ed", he wore a woman's wig, together with Edd and Eddy. *Ed sleepwalks/eats, as shown in "A Glass of Warm Ed" and "Run for your Ed". *Ed has a pet turtle, as seen in "From Here to Ed" and "Run Ed Run". *Ed got an A for history on his report card in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible". However, in an earlier shot it showed that his report card said F on everything. *Ed once had seagulls trapped under his bed as seen in "Ready, Set... Ed!". Some of their names were "Penelope", "Edmund", and "Nestor". They all escaped when Double-D opened a window. *In the episode "Scrambled Ed" it was shown that Ed has a collection of sponges, and hides them in his wall. This is also shown in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *He has at least four lucky charms. *Ed can lifts a house with one or two hands, as seen in "Cry Ed" and "Every Which Way But Ed". *Danny Antonucci said that Ed was also based on him when he was little. Ed and Danny are both dysfunctional, daydreamers, and he said like both of them when someone was doing one thing we'll be busy thinking of another. *As seen in "Home Cooked Eds," Ed has a professional view of damage artistry. *He gets gas when he eats strudel as mentioned in "No Speak Da Ed". Gallery Classic_Ed.png|Classic Ed. Ed_with_Rolf's_hair.jpg|Ed with Rolf's hair. Naked Ed.gif|'Ed in a dish with no clothes on.' Eds Naked.jpg|Whoa! 'Can't show this--' By_Ed.jpg|The Boomerang's effect on Ed. File:Ed_in_eddy's_clothes.jpg|"I have caused discomfort, 'cause I'm Eddy!" Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Animation error. Ed2.jpg|Ed's Transformations in The Big Picture show. 250px-Edzilla.jpg|Edzilla. 250px-Cents.jpg|Ed and Edd as The Cents. Brain.jpg|Ed's brain. Wbz2XKJ1.png|Cool Ed. Nano32.png|The Ed nano from FusionFall. Fusion_Ed.jpg|Fusion Ed from FusionFall. AngryEd.jpg|"SHUT UP!" Ed invite Rolf's fowl.gif|Ed loves chickens. Wake up, Goldilocks!.png|Eddy waking up Ed by shaking the heck out of him. EdElectricEyebrow.jpg|Static electricity turns Ed's eyebrow electric. EdPen.jpg|This is why you should never give Ed a fountain pen. King Tuckyershirtin.jpg|Ed as "King Tuckyershirtin" Funny Eyebrow Ed.jpg|Ed with Edd in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Ed on TV.png|Ed on TV! Sinister Ed.png|Sinister Ed. Beware! File:Ed's Full Shot.png Then I gazed at the stars.jpeg|"Then I gazed at the stars!" Ed and double d.jpg|What are you doing Ed? ed 3.png|Ed Ed screamsfsf.jpg|"SO MOOOVE!!!" Ed falling.jpg|Lumpy can fly! 775px-Stung Ed and Double D.jpg|Ed's face after a failed scam Ed 2.png|Another shot of Ed Ed Branch.jpg|Eddy's thinking "I wanna have what Ed's having." OWIE.jpg|And he gets hurt once he eats the branch Ed Tongue.jpg|Revealing a beetle pinching his tongue. Elf ed.jpg|"But Eddy, I am an elf!" Ed glued.PNG|"Uh guys, I think I glued my head to the table!" Fishface!.png|"Can somebody scratch my scales?" Ed butter.jpg|"Do you think they'll like peanut butter?" Butter Toast.jpg|"My fantasy come true! I AM buttered toast!" Jimmyed.jpg|Jimmy as Ed baby ed.png|Ed's baby picture 27287.jpg|"EXTREME CLOSEUP!!" Ed scare Johnny.jpg|Ed being petrified of Jonny. Ed with Dandelions.png|Ed trying too hard to woo Lee and Marie. That's it! I'm calling the cops!.png|Ed disguised as the Kankers' house phone. Dial ME for love!.png|"Dial ME for love!" Kankers freaking out.png|Ed smooching at the now horrified Kankers. Laughing Ed.jpg|Ed looks like he's about to eat Edd's head. See Also *HowTo:Draw Ed *Ed's Lucky Charms *Ed's House *Ed's Dream World *Ed's Tub of Gravy *Ed's Freezer Experiment *The Eds *Edd *Eddy Category:Characters Category:The Eds